Drugged on Fear
by yourbabyary
Summary: 15 year old Bella Falls for an obsessive stalker. How can anyone save her when the man she loves has no intentions on giving her up? Violence. Lemons. Language.
1. Preface

**I'm sorry about the new story, but I couldn't finish my other one until I got this one off my mind. I hit a dead end with _The Truth Behind Him._ I don't know where to take it from there. So, Here's a new fan fic. **

**~Stephanie's world, I just play in it. **

**Preface**

The look in his eyes kept me guessing his intentions with my body. The fear and agony I was faced kept me still. I prayed that some how some way I'd be rescued, but I knew for a fact that that he would kill me within seconds of my intruder. I couldn't deny my love for him, but I could deny the fact that the man I see in front of me right now is not the same man who claimed his undivided love for me.

**Warning. This will contain dark themes. If you read, please read with caution, and if you feel too uncomfortable with my plot please stop reading. **


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

My alarm goes off and I am dreading this day already. Five more minutes I would say to myself, but it's too late, and I have already been awake since 5:30 this morning thinking about my first day at Forks High School.

The summer seemed to go by fast with the move that I didn't have time to enjoy it as thoroughly as I could. I had the summer of every teen age girls nightmare. I moved to Fork, Washington from Phoenix, Arizona in the middle of June. My mom, Renee, remarried to Phil who was a professional baseball player. I gave up my life in Arizona so that my mom could be happy, and travel with Phil as training started. Charlie, my father, was also chief of police in the little miserable town. I was the only fifteen year old that I knew that didn't have a life. It wasn't like I was four again, expecting Charlie to walk me up to the nearest girl and say. "Hi, this is Bella, she is your new best friend." No girl my age would ever want that to happen. So, I spent most of my days indoors reading W_uthering Heights _by Emily Bronte. I loved the way she wrote, and how you could get lost in her forbidden love story.

I finally pulled myself out of bed. Of course, Charlie was already at work, and this I was glad for. This allowed me to turn my music as high as it could go, dance, and act like a complete fool without anyone knowing. This was the secret side of me that no one ever saw. I looked at myself in the mirror and smiled. My chocolate brown hair was a complete mess. My eyes had bags underneath them, making it look like I haven't slept for days. I became so used to sleeping all day and staying up all night that I couldn't even remember if I had seen the back of my eye-lids last night. I laughed at myself and dance to my closet with no intentions of slipping on my bed side rug, but somehow I managed to anyways. I was also used to falling more than usual. Gravity and myself don't get along as well as we should. Most of the time gravity was against me, and I couldn't change it.

I heard a slight knock at my door and I nearly jumped out of my skin. I knew charlie was gone. I couldn't catch my breathe enough to speak. "W..Who is it?" I wrapped my blanket against me and opened the door.

"It's Jacob Black. I told your dad that I would give you a ride to school so you wouldn't have to walk." I opened my door a little bit and smiled at him. Jacob was Billy Black's son, and he lived on the Quileute Indian reservation right outside of town. He is only a year older than me, **(A/N: Yes an older Jacob.) **but he looks like he could walk into a bar, and get away with buying a round of drinks for the place. I've known him basically my whole life. He was always my play date when I would spend my summers with Charlie. Over time we grew apart, and he grew up. Not saying that I haven't, but Jacob's boyish looks turned into the looks of a man within a few years. His short spiked hair turned into long black hair, almost past his shoulders. His complexion was tan, yet he had a certain glow to him that no one saw but me. His eyes were a darker brown than mine, but I never looked in them long enough to see the details.

"Jacob, you really didn't have to do this. I could walk, It's really no big deal." I said while pushing him out of my room, for I was only in a blanket, and laced panties too revealing for him to see.

"You," he said pointing to me "You, walking would be funny to see regarding how many times you fall over a flat surface per day. I'll take you Bells, Don't worry. I promised Charlie, and I Don't have to be at school till nine anyways. So hurry up and get ready."

"Fine, Go make yourself something to eat, and I'll be down within the hour."

"Already planned on raiding your cabinets, but thanks for the invite." I pushed him out the door and re opened my closet. I didn't have time to play dress up like I originally wanted to because Jacob was waiting on me. I threw my outfit of choice on my bed, and headed across the hall to take a shower. I needed to calm my nerves before I could walk down stairs again. The cold water not only woke me up, but it also relaxed all my mussels. I quickly turned the shower nozzle to hot and watched the steam fill the bathroom. The hot water rejuvenated me. I washed away all my nerves. I got out the shower and brushed my hair out, and let it hang down my back. I ran across the hall back to my bedroom and got dressed.

I knew it was the first day of school, but I wasn't in the mood to impress anybody today. I threw on a denim mini skirt, a white tank top with a see threw blue knit top. I knew I didn't wanna wear heals or flip flop so I put on my ugg boots I bought a few weeks ago. I placed my hair on the top of my head and let a few strands fall all around the base. After a few minutes of blush, eyeliner, and mascara I was ready to go. Walking down stair with my back pack hanging off one shoulder I noticed Jacob sitting on the extra chair in the kitchen.

"Are you finally ready to go?" He didn't wait for my reply. "Bella, did you know you put on boots right in the middle of August?"

"Yes, Smart ass, I know I put boots on. Unlike you, I am a desert baby. It's cold out to me. And are you trying to tell me that it's not gonna rain today?"

"Touche, la Bella." He grinned at me trying to act french. "Here I made this for you." He handed me a brown bag. "It should knock out all of those other kids lunches."

"Really Jake, We should go. I really don't want to be late on my first day of school." I started out the door and to his old red Chevy truck. I could hear him behind me locking the doors.

"Awh, My little Bella is growing up. How cute!" He cooed at me pretending I was a baby again.

"Unlock the car Jake before your castrated." I knew he would laugh, my threats were unpromising on my behalf.

As we progressed further down the highway to the school my nerves started getting the best of me. I knew I had to breathe but when pulling into the school it became physically impossible. My world came rushing down towards me. I grabbed Jacobs hand and placed it within mine. I tried to keep myself calm cool and collective. Jacob pulled around back and I noticed a sign that said student parking. Even better he was trying to make me sweat. He pulled the car into an empty spot in the back of the parking lot. Out of the corner of my eye I could see his smile. He was enjoying this more than I was.

"Breathe Bella, You'll do fine." He grabbed my hand and squeezed it. I could feel the tears filling my eyes as I tried to fan them away. It was the perfect day to wear make up, and here I am ruining it. I heard his door open, and in an instant he was opening mine. "Come on, you even said so yourself that you didn't wanna be late. I'll walk you to the side walk." He wiped away my tears for me, and I finally got out of the truck. I adjusted my out fit, and fell in line with him walking at my side.

I could feel the eyes of many students staring at us. An over sized teenager in a wife beater and greased stained jeans hand in hand with a girl half his size, wearing winter boots in August. We made it through the crowed and suddenly I found the sidewalk under my feet. He went to let go of my hand, and I held it tighter not wanting to let go.

"Please don't make me do this." I felt my heart drop to my stomach, and my mind raced of all bad case scenarios that could of happen today.

"I'm not making you. Until you turn sixteen. It's the law that you attend school."

"But you could of dropped out when you were five, and the law couldn't say anything to you."

"That's because on the reservation, we have our own laws. I really gotta go Bells. I'll meet you hear after school, and we'll talk about how your day went."

I let go of his hand, and turned around to face my worst nightmare. I felt my wrist being tightly secured. Jacob looked in my eyes.

"If I were you, I'd stay away from anything with the name Cullen." I went to turn around to demand what he was talking about, he was already half way to his truck.

I took a deep and walked up the stairs, following the signs to the office. I felt like there were eyes on me the whole entire time. Walking into the office I became calm again. The office was small, yet homey. There were seats lined up against the wall in front of the receptionist's desk. Thankfully I was there before the lined form.

"Hi sweetie, What can I do for you?" The name plate read Mrs. Cope. She had red hair, and he smile remained hidden behind her lips. He bright green eyes glowed through her wired rimed glasses.

"I'm Isabella Swan, I'm new to Forks High School." I said shyly. Not wanting other to hear me.

"Oh yes! Bella! You father has told me so much about you. He registered you in June correct?" she said a little to highly for my comfort. I felt the stares like needles in my back. It's like they have never seen a new student before. " I have you schedule right here, and here's a map of the campus." She said while showing me the easiest way to my first class. She handed me a blank slip with periods one through four on it. " I need you to get all your teachers to sign this slip and return it to me at the end of the day."

Okay was all I could say, and I practically ran out of the office. How I wished to be four again. In elementary school you can make friends within seconds of walking in the classroom. Here in high school, no one asks to play with you on the play ground. You can't just sit anywhere in the cafeteria and talk like you've known them all your life. I walked up to my first period class, closed my eyes, and wished this day was over already. Sadly, it's only begun.

**Longest chapter I have ever published on Fan Fic. I hope you all enjoy this story. It's been eating at me for the past week. Read _The Truth Behind him. _Its another story of mine, and I really need your ideas for it. I hit a dead. So, until I work up ideas, I'll be working on this one.  
Peace, Love, And Hippos. **

**-Malloryyy.**


	3. Chapter Two

**I own nothing twilight. **

**Chapter Two**

I stopped in front of my English class, wishing I could turn around and run. I never knew I could be this scared in my entire life. My first period was English with, what read on the door, Mr.K. I was about to walk in when someone pushed past me.

"Umm, Excuse you." I didn't mean to say it as loud as it came out,but I knew I couldn't just back away from it.

"No, Excuse you. You were in my way, and I waited long enough." He looked down smiled at me and walked inside the metal door with the slim rectangle window to the left just above the door knob. He had blond hair that blended in with the white on the wall, and eyes bluer than the sky. I followed in after him, and took the seat as far away from him as possible.

I looked down to study my map when the door connected with the wall making a loud crashing noise. I jumped out of my seat while the other students laughed. In came in a man with blue jeans on, and a light plaid blue button up shirt. I heard the girls snicker behind me when I noticed his looks. He had dark brow hair with piercing green eyes. His face had been freshly shaved, and his lips had a natural red tent to them making his eyes pop. I never had a crush on a teacher, nor did I intend to, but if I ever did this would be the type of teacher I fell for. He walked casually over to the front desk and pulled the chair front in center.

"Good morning class!" He smiled and waited for us to reply to his joyful comment. Like we actually wanted to be here. "Welcome to 12th grade, Senior, Honors English." He turned around and wrote the class on the board, trying to be dramatic. I was shocked to hear this. I was only a sophomore. I wasn't supposed to be in here. I kept looking at my schedule, and it kept on reading the same thing. _1__st__ period: English Honors: Building C: Class Room Number: 15. _I figured I wouldn't say anything, and go change my schedule as soon as this class got over. My hands were sweating as he continued. "I'm your awesome teacher, Mr. K. For the record I will not reply to the following; Sir, Mr., Hey you, etc." The class laughed, I knew he was trying to break the ice. "I will reply to; Teach, Mr. K, Mr. Kelly, and the occasional Hey Asshole." I couldn't understand his concept behind his students calling him an asshole. "Okay, before I put you all on the spot I'll tell you about myself. I was born as Ira Micheal Kelly. My parents thought it was cute to give their only son a girls name, at least what sounded like one. I was born in Seattle, and moved here to Forks when I was in high school. Yes, I sat in your very seat, and yes, I know you all don't want to be here." He smiled at the class and continued on with his about me lecture. "I graduated in 2005 from this very high school, and went right into school. I got my teaching degree at the University of Washington, and graduated a year early. I'm only 23, meaning I could be your older brother." He smiled at the girls behind me that were snickering at his age. He paced the room as he spoke. "Okay, now here is what were gonna do. This is called as ice breaker. I will call each of you up individually and you will introduce yourself. Your gonna tell the class and I, Your Name, Your Age, Your Birthday, and a Random fact about yourself. The way I pick the order is totally at random, so don't yell at me for going first or if you don't go after your friends." Mr. Kelly looked down at his list, closed his eyes, and landed his finger on what was the roll for our class. "Okay, up first..." I was sweating over the anticipation. I didn't want to go first. "Micheal Newton"

I took a deep breathe in as I saw the blond rude boy walk past my desk while giving my hair a little flip in between his fingers. He stood at the front of the class room, and did what Mr. Kelly asked him too. His name is Micheal Newton. He is 17. His birthday is in December, and he has been playing the guitar for seven years. _Impressive _I thought to myself.

Mr Kelly stood at the front of the class as mike went to go sit down. "Okay now the point of this lesson is to get to know your peers. So Mike, Choose who you want to go next. Whom are you most curious about in this class?"

I knew he was going to call my name, I just didn't want to believe it.

"The brunette girl in the front corner, the shorter one." He pointed directly at me.

It's not that I have a problem with taking in front of a crowd. Its the simple fact that when i'm nervous I stumble over my words and trip over my own two feet.

I walked to the front of the class and began.

"My Names Isabella Swan, but I go by Bella." I heard the class gasp as the put the pieces together that I was the chiefs daughter. "I'm 15, My birthday is September 13th, and I guess I shouldn't be in this class considering I'm a sophomore."

The class was silent. Mr. Kelly stood up "You are supposed to be in this class, Bella, you can take your seat now."

Confusion and relief swept over me as he said this. I wanted to stay in his class. He was a good teacher.

The day went on much of the same as first period. Every teacher had their own way of getting to know everybody, and students also had their own way. In the hall way I saw girls hugging girls and guys shaking hand with their buddies. I never felt so alone and so out of place in my life. I was used to being invisible, but not this invisible. It was time for third period, History class with Mr. Koan. I took my seat and waited patiently.

"Your Bella, Right?" A girl sitting behind me taped on my shoulder. I noticed her from Mr. Kelly's English class.

"Yea. Your, In my English class, Jessica, Right?" Jessica had dark brown hair with even darker highlights. Her face was pale and radiant. She wore her perfect smile proudly, and her make up matched her personality. Loud, and obnoxious. Jessica was every guys dream girl in Phoenix, and maybe even here. I haven't been paying enough attention to the way she acted around guys to notice.

"Yea I am. Looks like your in another Senior class with us. Why is that?"

"Oh, Um, I guess I have enough credits to be in these classes. I plan on doing duel enrollment half of next year, and all of my senior year. So I guess that's the reason?" I tried not to give her too much information about my education.

"So your like really smart?"

"Yea I guess I am."

She looked over at the door as mike walked in. "Hey, Mike, Come sit by me and Bella." She waved him over to us and whispered in my ear. "Totally Hottie." I wasn't sure if I could agree with her. Mike was attractive, he had a Florida boy look with a prep school style.

"Hey Jess," he flipped my hair in between his fingers again. "Hey Bella. Look like your stuck with me again." It sent chills down my spine as he took the seat next to me.

"Yea, Looks it." I avoided eye contact as much as I could. It wasn't that I didn't like Mike. It was because I didn't like his personality. He was rude to me, and called on me in class. I guess my first impression of him didn't sit well with me. Before he could save another word. The teacher walked in with a no Bull-crap attitude. He introduced himself, assigned books, and told us the rules. I knew right away that I was going to get along with him. He didn't allow talking while he was teaching. Which Mike and Jessica found out quickly.

The end of period bell rang. And I was dreading lunch sitting alone. Someone grabbed my arm and turned me around. Initially I was shocked until I noticed it was mike.

"How about you come to lunch with Jessica, Myself, and a few other friends? I promise to be on my best behavior since you apparently don't like me." He smiled, but behind the smile I could see he was actually hurt that I didn't like him.

"Okay" was all I managed to say. He took my arm into his, and walked us out to the parking lot.

"You can ride shot gun. I'll tell Cullen to suck it up and sit in the back." I recognized that name. It was what Jacob had told me about this morning.

"Um, Cullen?"

"Yea, Edward. He's a Junior on the varsity football team. I think you'll like him. He isn't that bad of a guy. He has weird eyes though. I think he wear contacts to gain attention, but don't tell him I told you that."

"Secrets safe with me" I stumbled over my words, and Mike laughed at my mistakes. It didn't feel right to keep walking to the car with Mike, but I couldn't back out now. I didn't want to sit alone at lunch, and I also didn't want to look like I was chickening out on something as small as lunch. I actually felt the urge to fit in here. My father has a stable job that he wouldn't quit till he retired, and I had no intentions on going back to live with my mom, which leaves me no choice, I had to make friends, and this seems like the only way to do it.

After I gave myself a mental pep talk, Ignoring everything Mike had to say about Edward, we were finally at Mikes car. An old blue S.U.V that had tons of kids around it. Mike released my arm and walked me to the passenger side door. He told his friend that I was coming along, and then I looked up.

& That's when I saw him. He eyes looked through me as if he could read every emotion on my face. His name is _Edward Cullen_, and I quickly looked away from his stare.

**I know, It's long and miserable now, I'm getting to the action. Like all books, I'll work up to it. Thanks for reading. Love always. Malloryyyyy.**


	4. Chapter Three

**Thank you Dorme99 for catching my mistake you deserve this chapter. The more you catch my mistakes and review, The more I want to write. **

**I'm not going to throw lemons, and violence in here right away. I'm working my way up to it. **

**No complaining. Kthankss. **

* * *

_**Twilight's world, I just play in it. **_

**Chapter Three**

One look at him and my heart melted inside my chest. I felt my hear beat flutter rapidly out of control as I looked down at my sloppily done toe nails. He was a god in human form. His jaw was square but it had a roundness to it. He boyish features fit perfectly with his posture. His bronze hair swayed in the wind before the storm came.

My body felt like it was nearly floating, being picked up by the wind. "Bella, You really shouldn't stare at the floor like that your going to hurt your neck." Jessica nudged me in the ribs and I automatically looked up at her. Edward still stood there leaning against the car door. Staring at me like I visually stared at him in my mind. Memorizing every detail.

I looked up at him again. A gust of wind took my hair and half my body, pushing me towards him. Edwards eyes turned black and turned around. It felt like hours that I stood here, but it couldn't have been more than a few minutes. Mike was on the other side of the car debating on who was catching a ride with him or not.

"Edward, Where you heading?" Mike called over to Edward as he stalked quickly past him.

"I'll take my own car, catch you at the place later on." Edward yelled back, turning around putting his keys in the door of a shiny silver Volvo. As much as I didn't want to think about it. I knew he walked away because of me. I just didn't know why.

"Alright, Bella, Are you ready to head out?" Mike said as he unlocked the passenger door for me. "That was brutal. You have a car and everyone who knows your name wants to suck up to you and catch a ride to lunch." I smiled at him like I knew what he was talking about. The seats were almost too comfortable, the lack of sleep from last night, and the sound of the car engine had me fighting sleep the whole way to our destination, which I still had no clue where we were going.

Through the twist and turns in the road, we finally ended up in a neighborhood. We pulled up to a gate where Mike had to put in a code and drove through. I felt more alert than ever. Looking out at the huge houses, and the cars that went with it.

"For someone who is so rude in the morning, you have nothing to say now in a car full of strangers somewhere totally foreign to you?" He laughed as I looked at him.

"This place is beautiful, what is it?" I asked now curious.

"It's where me and a few other guys live. Edwards parents leased the house to us, and now we have it to throw some awesome parties." He flipped his blond hair out of his eyes and pulled into a drive way full of cars.

"How many of 'you guys' live here?" His laugh sent shivers down my spine.

"Basically half of the senior football team, and what ever girl they drag home for the night." it took a few seconds for his words to set it. "I hope your not opposed to going back to school today. I though it would be funner here."

"Nope, Definitely not opposed," I said as I got out of the car. I was already tired and I needed a break from school anyways. "I just gotta make a call first to my ride." My Jacob.

"That could wait till later Bella, come on. I'll show you around the house" Jessica said as she got out of the back seat of the car. Mike was holding her waist tightly as she strode over to my side in just a few short steps. She wiggled out of Mike's grasp, taking my hand and walking me to the huge double door. The house was a white brick color, with huge windows about. It looked like a modern colonial remake. Something you would only read about in books. The land scape was kept perfect, and behind the house you can hear the ocean smacking against the jetty. The porch wrapped around the whole front of the house, and in the corner there was a swinging bench held up from the second floor ceiling. Not only was it peaceful here, but the beauty of it took my breathe away. I was more than shocked that a bunch of guys were able to keep a house like this, Especially after Mike mentioned parties.

The foyer of the house was simple yet elegant. Two curved stair cases connected to either side of the the wall, with a fountain directly in the center.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Jessica whispered in my ear as she brought me inside.

"Yea, I'd say. How do they keep a house like this?" I asked her.

"Well Edwards mom, Esme, is an interior designer, and his sisters, Alice and Rosalie, help. Basically if they don't keep the house clean than everyone moves in with their parents again."

"That would explain it. Edward lives here also?" My curiosity got the best of me. I knew I was turning bright red as I spoke his name.

"Oh. So you like Edward? Everyone likes him at first so don't worry. I have never seen him with any girls except his sisters." She said coolly. "Trust me. No one here is his type. At least you like him. That means Mike won't come after you like the love obsessed puppy he is."

"But you and mike are a thing, right?" I wanted to change the subject and I was sure this would work.

For the next half of the tour all she did was talk about Mike, although he wasn't the guy I wanted to hear about, at least it kept her cheerful. I liked Jessica believe it or not. She was really easy to talk to, and she had a friendly vibe to her that I haven't felt since I have been here.

The tour lasted too long. The house was bigger than the school we all went to, no wonder how the kept skinny and fit. They all had a house like this to run around in. The kitchen looked almost professional. A huge island sat in the middle with four high top chairs pulled up to it. It over looked the living room, which laid a black wrap around couch and a large flat screen TV mounted on the wall over the game conceals. The down stair bathroom was bigger than my bedroom, and what was supposed to be the dining room was transformed into a computer room, and or office depending on the way you look at it. She took me up the first flight of stairs pointing to bedroom doors and naming names. The only one's I payed attention to were Edwards and Mikes.

"Of course if you ever here, you can almost always find me in Mikes room. I practically live here on weekends." Jessica said as we went back down stairs to sit at the kitchen island.

"So, who were the two in the backseat with you while we were on our way here?" I tried to spark up a new conversation so I would stop hearing Mike's name.

"Oh, that was Angela and Eric. Eric is Angela's little toy as she would like to call it, but she knows she is in too deep for it just to be a playing relationship. Eric pretends not to like her, but he's in love with her too. So I guess two wrongs do make it right sometimes."

"Playing?" I hesitated to ask, but I have never heard of a playing relationship before.

"Oh my goodness. I'm so sorry Bella. I totally forgot you were only fifteen, and here I am talking about boys and sex with you." As soon as she told her apology I automatically knew what type of relationship Eric and Angela were having.

"She's not that innocent, Jess." Mike voice echoed as he walked from behind us, I'm assuming from the computer room, and going straight for the fridge.

"Micheal, She's only fifteen!" She nearly screeched at him.

"Jessica, you out of all people shouldn't be talking about innocence at fifteen." She laughed at herself, and he eyes were glued onto mike, as his eyes were glued on to me.

"So, Do you guys wanna go swimming?" Mike asked never losing eye contact with me.

"Yeah!" Jessica exclaimed loudly as I shook my head "Come on Bella. We have tons of suits here, and the pool is heated."

She pulled me in quickly. Jessica grabbed my hand, leading me up stairs to Mikes bedroom. I was amazed as she opened the door. The room walls were black with a white floor, and a black cast iron bed sat in the middle against the wall. The windows had a westerly view, over looking the terrifying ocean. It was black with waves rolling into the shore.

"Were not swimming in that are we?" My voice was a little to high. Jessica must of knew I was worried.

She walked over to the bed and threw a bathing suit down on it. With a smile, she noticed what I was looking at. "No silly Bella. Look down." I did as she asked and saw a pool with Mike, Eric, and Angela already in it without the fear of the on coming storm.

"You can bring your stuff back in here and leave it in the hamper. I'll give you an outfit to go home in" Jessica told me as I picked up the bathing suit and walked to the nearest bathroom upstairs. The bottoms snugly fit against my hips, and the top made my chest perky and well fitted.

I opened the door of, what I thought was Mikes room, and stood there in shock. This wasn't Mikes room, and the person on the bed wasn't Angela or Mike. He turned around to look at me, and I noticed those eyes, and that hair. I should of knew this was Edwards room. I should of paid attention. He stood up walking towards me.

"Um, I'm sorry, I was looking for Mike's room, and I guess I got lost." I said as I backed up out of his door.

I went to turn around and run back to the bathroom embarrassed and emotional when I herd his velvet voice for the first time.

"Your Isabella?" He said it as if he wasn't sure.

"Your Edward" I said with an attitude. I didn't like this mini game he was playing with me.

He went to go shut the door and before he did I turned around.

"We're all going swimming,"

"I can see that." He interrupted me. And than smiled as if he saw the annoyance on my face.

"Well, Do you want to go down and hang out with us?" I asked.

He laughed and I jumped not only because it was loud, but because I was scared. "Are you inviting me downstairs to swim in my own pool?" He was still laughing and all I felt was anger and tears rolling down my face as I turned away from him.

"Isabella," He said without a reaction out of me, even though I wanted to look up automatically. "I'll see you downstairs."

"It's BELLA" I yelled at him as I slammed Mikes door shut. How could I let a guy have this much control over me? I barely even know his name and here I am crying and yelling at him in his own house. I felt foolish and hurt.

I got a hold of myself and looked at Mike's bed side alarm clock. 2:45pm it read. I slapped my palm against my head and grabbed my cell phone out of my bag. "Jacob, Crap!" was all I could say as I dialed his number.

**The houses are totally different in this story than they are in _Twilight. _If you guys have ever seen the show Kendra. That's how I pictured this house. I'll explain it more as the story goes. & Don't worry there will be a lot of Cullen drama in it as well, just not so soon. I replaced names in Chapter two thanks to Dorme99. **

***Till next time. Malloryyyy. **

**** Oh and I listened to Eminem's new album _Recovery_ as I wrote this chapter. Check it out. A-maz-inggg.**


	5. Chapter Four

**Okayy, so now that I have nothing but time on my hands this morning. I'm giving you guys and update. I'll try to make it as long as I can. I'm leaving for Florida at like noon, and it's a four hour drive. Gives me about four hours to blow you away. Love always. (Sorry for the rant)**

**I own nuffing twilight. **

** Chapter Four**

My hand shook as I dialed Jacobs's number. He was the one who told me to stay away from anything with the name Cullen and here I am sitting in the worst position you can possibly put me in. Part of me was screaming run as far as I could away from this house, and the other part of me wanted to march myself downstairs and have a good time. Too bad I gave in to the less mature part of my conscious.

Jacob answered on the second ring. I knew he was pissed, no wait, livid. School got out at 2:00 and here I was sitting in a bathing suit on Mike Newton's bed, thinking of a lie to tell Jacob.

"Bella, What the hell! Where the hell are you? I've been sitting here for forty minutes trying to get a hold of you." I could hear the anger in his voice, but I also could hear the worry, and the relief that was also displayed.

"Jacob, I'm fine. I promise. I got carried away after school. My friend Jessica is giving me a ride home. We're actually at her house right now doing homework." I knew I was lying, but I couldn't risk him clearly knowing where I am.

The phone went silent for a few moments. I could hear his heavy breathing, but that was it. My palms shook so violently that I was almost he could hear it.

"Alright Bells, I'll see you when you get home."

_Click_

I threw my phone across the queen sized bed and laid back. My body sunk into the dark green feather comforter. I was in no position to move. I wasn't so sure what was up with Jacob. I never hear him so frustrated and so quiet. Over summer he was so care free and an extremely good friend. Now, it was like he was going out of his way to protect me. It wasn't fair. I'm neither his daughter nor his sister.

The longer I sat the more frustrated I got in my own thought. I covered myself with the towel Jessica left in the room for me and headed down stairs to the pool area. I noticed the size of the guest have now increased, assuming the time it was, and the time it took to get here. _The after school party house_ I thought to myself. There were a lot more guys, and a minimal amount of girls. I felt my stomach turn and flip. The self confidence I had completely dropped when I saw Jessica and Angela surrounded by, what I am guessing, the hottest guys in school. I felt the urge to run, to climb up the stairs, and hide under Mike's bed or in the bathroom till further notice. 

As I went to turn around I felt a chilling arm wrap around my waist. I jumped nearly screaming when I saw his hand being gently placed over my mouth.

"Shh, Isabella," I knew that voice; I'd know it from anywhere. "You're a jumpy little thing aren't you?"

"What are you doing?" I was furious. It might be his house, but he had no right to put his hands on me. I pushed away from him, and he held me closer and tighter to his chest.

"Well, you snuck up on me. I'm just returning the favor." He smiled his crooked smile and my heart nearly melted. I was taken back by my captor's smile that I forgot I was pissed.

"Well, I didn't scare you!" I retorted, glaring at him while he laughed at me.

"I want you to meet my brothers and sisters, come." He backed away from me holding out his hand as a plea for me to take it. I strutted past him, leaving him behind. My confidence sky rocketed. I got to the sliding glass double doors and turned around to see he was in the same spot I left him just staring at me.

"Well are you coming?" He put his hand down and walked towards me. In one swift movement he opened the doors with one forceful push. The glass wall that separated the outside from the in was now non-existing. The living area now flowed in with the outside kitchen and the infinity pool. This was the type of house girls would have in California, overlooking the blue Pacific Ocean on a nice warm day. This house might have belonged on the beach, but not in Forks, Washington. The sky was grey not letting any sunshine through, and the air was cooler than I was used to due to the fact we were on the ocean.

I was looking around, taking in the scenery when Edward grabbed my wrist and dragged me over to the group of people surrounding Jessica, and Angela. I could see that two more girls have joined in on the fun. A blond who towered over even the tallest guy and a short pixie-like brunette who cradled herself under the arm of another.

"You could have asked you know? You didn't have to grab me." I said trying to get Edward to loosen his tight grip on my wrist.

He simply smiled and toted me over to the middle of the group

"Bella," He said letting go of my hand "This is Rosalie, and Alice. Alice is my blood sister by fault," he smiled, winking at her clearly irritated face. "And Rose, I guess you can say she is adopted." He backed away, getting out of her reach.

"It's nice to meet you Bella!" Alice practically ran towards me and threw herself into my arms. "We're going to be best friends."

"I can tell." I pulled away from her, but like her brother, she wouldn't let go of my hand.

"This is Jasper, The love of my life!" she explained overly excited. "Oh, and he's Rosalie's twin brother." She added quickly.

"It's nice to meet you Isabella." Jasper smiled, but kept his distance.

"And this is Emmett, The hunk that Rosalie is hooking up with." She punched him in the arm "He also is blood related to myself and Edward. Stupid older brothers." She said shaking her head.

"I wouldn't know. I don't have any siblings." I paused. "It's really nice to meet all of you."

Edward laughed at something as Emmett looked at him. Almost as if they were having a silent conversation. I noticed the disappearance of Angela, Erik, Mike, and Jessica. "Where is everybody else?" I turned to Edward and asked.

Instead of his response I heard a booming laugh belonging to Emmett. "Are you serious?" he was still laughing getting the kick I didn't out of my own question. He didn't wait for my answer. "Bella, How old are you?"

"I'm only fifteen, I turn sixteen September the 19th."

"Well, I guess that would explain it, but it still doesn't explain _it_." I couldn't understand if he was mocking me or just thinking out loud. I kept myself quiet. "Let's make this as simple as possible." I saw Edward tighten out of the corner of my eye. "Bella, when mommies, and daddies disappear, what are they most likely doing?"

I finally caught on to his question. I could feel my face turning bright red as my hand flung over my mouth. He was really taking about sex, and I was appalled. I have never been to a house where people just randomly go upstairs and hooked up. Edwards's family started laughing at either how long it took me to catch on, or how embarrassed I was that I didn't catch on soon enough.

I walked over to the lounge chairs and plopped into them.

"Bella, it really isn't that bad." Alice took the seat next to me. "They were just laughing at how you reaction looked. I have never in my life seen someone so red in my life." She said nearly falling out of her seat laughing. It got a smile out of me also. Alice was care free. She had no worries. She was beautiful, even though the humidity was high her hair stayed perfectly flipped out. She only wore eye makeup that made her gold eyes pop. That was the only thing that they all had in common, their eyes. Each of them a shade of gold, some darker, some lighter. I guess it was a rare family trait. "Wanna go for a dip?" she asked smiling at me.

"No, I'm already cold enough, I shou-"just before finishing my sentence about heading home for dinner, I was picked up and flung in the air towards the water, Alice and Emmett laughing hysterically. I felt the warm rush of the pool hitting my body, and the ripples of people jumping in after me. I resurfaced to see Emmett smiling at me, and his sister giving me an approving look before looking at Edward.

"Now what was that Bella?" Edward smiled swimming towards me. "You were about to say something before I gave my lovely brother the go ahead to toss you in the water"

I glared at him, trying not to laugh. "I was saying that I needed to get home for dinner. My dad is due home anytime now."

"Oh well, one of us will drive you home." he said passing me and swimming towards the pool stairs.

"Well, my stuff is in Mike's room. I need to get it." I was hesitant on one of them taking me home. I knew Jake was waiting for me. I didn't need to cause more trouble than it wasn't worth. Maybe I could go up stairs and convince Mike, or Jess to take me home.

"Bella, I have plenty of clothes here that you can change into. Plus I don't think Mike, and Jess would like being disturbed right now. They are normally up till early morning, locked in their room." Alice said getting out of the pool after Edward. "I'll bring you all your stuff tomorrow, we have fifth, and seventh period together. I'll meet you by Edwards's car in the morning."

I reluctantly got out the pool to face the miserably cold weather. Edward held up my towel as I walked over to him. I turned around, while he wrapped me in it. "You're beautiful Bella." He whispered low enough for me to hear. I automatically felt the butterflies fill my stomach. I have never had someone call me beautiful before in my life, other than my parents. But I figured that was their job.

I turned around and smiled. "Thank you. I never hear that."

He took my face in his hand gently. "Well maybe you should." He placed his lips on the top of my head. My body felt like it was giving out. My knees were shaking, and my mind was racing. The most gorgeous guy called me beautiful, and I had every intention on savoring this moment. "We should get you home though, you're starting to shake. Alice is in the upstairs bathroom waiting for you with a change of clothes."

I walked into the house with the towel wrapped around me. I felt overwhelmed with emotions that I couldn't even scale the stairs gracefully. I tripped on the fourth step and apparently it didn't go unnoticed as I saw Edward staring at me laughing as he closed off the remaining glass walls. I literally crawled up the stairs so I could escape his intoxicating gaze.

Like he said, Alice was waiting me outside of the bathroom door.

"You better get in here Bella before they start again. Angela could be kinda loud." I ran inside the bathroom as she locked the door behind us. "Alright, Get in the shower; I'll be in Edwards's room when you're done. My shampoo is in the green bottles. It's organic and really heavy, so go light." She instructed.

"Thanks" I said faintly as she closed the door behind her.

I turned the shower dial to hot and let the bathroom steam out. My body needed the heat, my mussels needed to relax. I got in the shower and let the scorching water hit my toes lightly before turning the dial to a lower heat. The water touched my cool skin leaving a stinging sensation behind. I picked up the full bottle of Alice's shampoo. It was full, never been used. I rubbed it into my scalp and the smell of strawberries and kiwis took over the room. I must have been in heaven. I did the same with the conditioner and stepped out of the shower onto the rug. The steamed mirror hid my naked body perfectly as I reached for the towel left on the sink.

I got a sly smirk on my face and went up to the mirror. I took my finger to the reflective glass and wrote in big bold letters, _I.M.S_, and managed a half-assed heart underneath it to the right side. I walked out to Edwards's room where Alice was waiting for me on his modern lounge chair.

"Since Emmett got to through you in the pool, I get to have my fun with you now." She had a huge leather case in hand and a curling iron in the other.

"Honestly, I don't have time for this I really got to get home Alice."

"It'll be quick I promise. Get Dressed I'll turn around."

Alice did as she said and I got dressed in the outfit she picked out for me, a dark pair of denim skinny jeans and a royal blue long sleeved top that exposed my hips. A tan cropped jacket that came to my mid waist.

"You look great," she reassured me. "Now let's get to work."

About fifteen minutes later Alice had my hair in an up do with strands hanging out on all sides of my scalp, and my bangs loosely pinned back. She had eyeliner on the top of my eyelids and took the tweezers to my eye brows. She completed her make over with some blush and mascara.

"Alright, well you good to go." She said as she sprayed my hair in place with hair spray. "Thank you for letting me do this to you. Rose never lets me, and Esme would rather die than have me do her makeup and hair for her. They are pretty experienced themselves. Rose practically taught me everything I know."

I turned around and caught my reflection in the mirror by the closet. I never knew that I would ever look this good in fifteen minutes. Instead on looking fifteen I looked like an adult going on to college or something. I hugged Alice with all the enthusiasm I could. "I'm glad they taught you. You're gonna have to teach me your tricks some day. I look great."

She hugged me back. "You're welcome, but we really have to get you home. Rose and I will take you. We have to head back to the main house anyways to eat dinner with the parents."

I threw on the jacket Alice was holding up for me, and we headed downstairs talking and smiling the whole time. _He _was standing at the bottom of the stairs along with Jasper and Emmett.

"Edward," I said coolly, "Thank You for letting me come over. I had a lot of fun. "

"You're welcome. You know where I live now, so I expect you to be here as much as possible." He said openly inviting me into his house and his arms. He hugged me and let me go. Alice and I walked out the door with Rose already in the car waiting for us.

I got in the backseat as Alice took the front. And thought to myself _Today has been the worst best firs today of school ever. _I sunk back into the red BMW's seat as Rosalie took off out of Edwards's neighborhood.

I didn't want to think of Jake as we drove closer to my house. I but I did wonder.

_Did he really know ALL the Cullens?_

**Woooo! Long booty update. I'm Still building the story. Sorry it's kinda boring. Longest post everrrrrrrrr. **

**Much loveee. **


End file.
